Night terrors
by Eric Border
Summary: Joker has a night terror (nightmare) and is bombarded with his greatest fears of his past and what he believes may happen in the future.


_**Wrote this for Halloween so happy Halloween. Most of this fanfic is based inside the Joker's night terror, also I do not pair Harley and Jonathon together but I had to for this fanfic so if you don't like the ship, I wont be writing it very often or ever again. Sorry to those who do like the ship but I only ship Harley with the Joker. If you disagree? "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" -Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean :P**_

 _ **Also if you want the definition to night terrors or sleep**_ ** _paralysis it will be written at the end of the story._**

* * *

 _Joker woke up with a sharp intake of breath as he shot up in bed gasping for breath like he had just ran a marathon. He looked next to him to see the sleeping form of Harley, he leaned towards her to shake her awake "Harley…Harley!"_

 _She opened her eyes and looked at Joker with an astonished look on her face "What are YOU doing here?" in a disgusted voice._

" _What do you mean what am I doing here?!" Joker retorted "I live here!"_

" _No, you don't anymore" Harley said shoving him out of the bed causing him to land on the floor with a thud._

" _What the hell Harley?!"_

" _What are you doing in my house?" asked a voice from the door way._

 _Joker turned around to see Jonathon Crane standing there in nothing but an undershirt and a pair of boxers. He looked from Jonathon to Harley, his brow furrowed in confusion. Harley frowned at him and brought her need to her chest. Jonathon walked around Joker and sat on the bed where he Joker had been originally and put his arms around Harley "Oh no Harley!" Joker roared in anger "You are not leaving me for this shithead!"_

" _Too late asshole!" Harley said as she seized scarecrows face and shoved her lips into his in a passionate kiss._

 _Joker slowly back away from the bed towards the door as their kiss became rougher. Joker finally exited the room and slammed the door closed, leaning his back on the door to make sure it didn't re open. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. He smiled to himself as silence fell upon him and he could no longer hear the couple's moans, the silence was then broken by a familiar voice he hadn't heard in years "You're such a disappointment to me, son"_

 _Jokers eyes snapped open to see a man standing in front of him, he shook his head "N-no y-you're dead"_

" _Do I looked dead to you, you sad excuse for a man?" the man was tall but wide and he had a rather large beer belly. The man sighed as he walked towards the bedroom door, Joker rushed out of the way to avoid any contact. The man opened the door and looked inside to see Harley and scarecrow having sex. The bed was rocking and the moans on the couple rang in Jokers ears "You see that son? You can't even keep your own bitch in line"_

" _Dad" Joker gasped in disbelief._

" _What did you call me?" the man glared at him but Joker could only stare back "Come here you little bastard" Jokers father growled before lunging at him._

 _Joker tried to run but he fell to the ground almost immediately, he tried to crawl away but his father grabbed him by the ankle and twisted it. Joker yelled in pain at the sound of his ankle snapping and then everything went silent once again. He looked behind him to see his dad was gone but his ankle was still twisted at a funny angle. He put some pressure in it and hissed in pain as he felt the bone move under his touch and produced a crunching noise._

" _Why didn't you save me Jack?" a female voice said._

 _Joker looked up to see a women with stab wounds all over her gushing blood "M-mom" Joker asked equally astonished as he was when he saw his father._

" _Why did you save me Jack? Why didn't you stop your father?"_

" _I couldn't" Jack defended as tears rolled down his cheeks._

" _YES YOU COULD!" she yelled so loud Joker curled into a ball squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened them again he found himself in a bathroom, it was dirty and rubbish covered the floor. Sitting on the sink was a bloody knife, he stood up and he felt something wet and sticky on his face. He picked up the knife and looked into the mirror, he yelled when he saw that blood was gushing from his cheeks down his chest. It looked like his scars that travelled up his cheeks and gave him his notorious smile were reopened._

Harley awoke to the feeling of something moving in the bed, she ignored it as just Mr.J tossing and turning in the bed. She rolled over so her back was facing him and closed her eyes to go to sleep. She became concerned when she noticed that Joker did not stop moving, she looked over at him to see him still sleeping but shaking and twitching violently with sweat rolling down his forehead. She panicked and sat up shaking him "Mr.J! Jay wake up!"

When he didn't wake up Harley thought back to her psychology training and decided on the fact that her beloved Mr.J was having a night terror. She stood up and painfully watched the Joker shaking. She knew that if her touch wouldn't wake him up the only thing she could do was wait until it was all over.

She felt terrible knowing there was nothing she could do to help him. He started thrashing his fists against the bed.

 _Meanwhile in Joker's nightmare Joker was standing in front of another mirror in his bedroom, the sleeping forms of Harley and scarecrow in the back ground. He stared at his reflection but it wasn't the same, his reflection looked like a normal person with his features. He had brown hair that stood straight up, normal clothes and slightly pale skin. The Joker stood still not moving a muscle as his reflection tilled his head in suspicion at Joker "You need to wake up" the reflection said calmly._

" _What?"_

" _Wake up, Jack"_

" _I'm not Jack!" Joker yelled._

" _The only me is me. Are you sure the only you is you?" his reflection asked before Joker was suddenly pulled back into reality._

Harley jumped when the Joker sat up without warning taking a loud long breath. His eyes were wide open, his pupils were dilated and there was an outline of sweat on the mattress where he had been laying. Harley run over to him and wrapped her arms around him protectively despite how sweaty he was. To her surprise he let his arms curl around her small form and pull her closer to him "What happened Jay?" she asked.

In response he just nuzzled into her neck hiding his face from her. They both sat there in silence until Joker said slightly muffled by Harley's neck "Don't leave me"

Harley stroked his hair back "I would never do that Jay" he whispered "I'm never leaving your side"

Harley felt him smile and she was absolutely content.

He needed her.

* * *

 _ **Night terrors are a form of sleep disorder in which a person partially awakens from sleep in a state of terror. A sufferer of night terrors experiences an activation of his or her fight-or-flight system. Children may sit up crying or screaming. Night terrors usually occur during the deepest stage of sleep.**_

 _ **Sleep paralysis is a temporary inability to move or speak that happens when you're waking up or, less commonly, falling asleep. Although you're awake, your body is briefly paralyzed, after which you can move and speak as normal. The paralysis can last from a few seconds to several minutes.**_

 _ **HAPPY HALLOWEEN**_


End file.
